


Time Will Tell

by Emmagem803



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gift Fic, M/M, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, it's my thing, lots of pet names, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/pseuds/Emmagem803
Summary: When Yuuri is feeling down on himself, Victor likes to make sure that he's the reason Yuuri cheers up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> as a part of the f*ck2016 charity month. 
> 
> Thank you to Laughingcat, for betaing and making this 1000 times better.

Yuuri pulled the curtains open, looking down at the beach. It was cloudy, remnants of rain still running down the window. He could see a family walking along the darkened sands. He didn't know where Victor could be. 

He took a shower and got ready for the day. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, Victor was back on the bed, accompanied by a full breakfast tray. 

“Good morning, Starshine,” he said, pulling Yuuri down onto his lap.

He gave Victor a peck on the cheek. “Good morning.” He accepted the piece of toast he was offered. They ate in silence for a few moments. 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked.

Yuuri chewed more slowly, sorting out an answer. “I feel okay. I'm glad it's over.”

Victor nuzzled into his neck. “I'm so proud of you.”

Yuuri blushed. “I was thinking… Would you like to stay here a few more days? Before we head back home?” 

Victor blinked up at him, a smile spreading across his face. “What about your family? Don't you want to see them?”

“When we get back, we’re going to have a wedding to plan. And all of my family will be on top of me.” He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck to talk right in his ear. “So, if it's alright with you, I would like to spend the next few days together.” 

“How can I say no to something so wonderful?”

~oOo~  
They were walking down the shopping street, heading to the beach after lunch, when they ran into Phichit, Otabek, and Yuri hanging around a kiosk. 

“Hey you two,” Phichit called them over. 

“Hello,” Yuuri greeted. “I would have thought you all would be gone by now.” 

“Trying to get rid of us?” Yuri said, his gaze narrowing. He was holding up a shirt to Otabek’s shoulders, one with a cougar with lightning running down it’s face.

“No!” Yuuri protested, “I just thought you'd all be eager to get home.”

Phichit giggled. “Well, my flight leaves later tonight, and theirs leaves at some point tomorrow, I think?”

Otabek nodded. “I’m going to Yuri’s rink for a few days. See the sites, and eat some foods.”

Both of the Yuris nodded. “You aren’t leaving until you meet my grandfather,” Yuri said.

“Okay,” Otabek said. 

“Soooo,” Phichit said, sliding up to Yuuri. “How long are you staying, don’t you guys have a wedding to plan?”

“There’s no rush,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri in with an arm over his shoulder. “We thought we would enjoy the warm weather before making any serious plans.”

“What are you talking about?” Phichit asked, aghast. “It’s freezing out here! We’ve only been outside for a few minutes and I already need another coffee.”

“This is nothing,” Yuri answered. “This is almost as good as summer weather in Russia.” 

“Victor is still swimming in that pool on the top floor. I’ve had to talk him out of trying the water on the beach.” They all laughed as Victor hid his face in Yuuri’s neck. They started walking along the street, stopping whenever something caught one of their eyes. 

“Are you going to go back to Japan first?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “If for nothing else than to explain to my family my plans.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Are you even getting married still? I distinctly recall the words ‘after he wins gold, we'll get married.’”

Victor glared at Yuri, but Yuuri just laughed nervously. “Well, I'm very grateful that Victor is willing to settle for a silver husband.” 

“Yuri, leave their relationship alone,” Phichit scolded. “You won't get an invitation!”

Yuuri tactfully (not so tactfully) steered the conversation to a safer subject, but he couldn't help but notice the drawn look on Victor’s face. It didn't go away for a long time.

~oOo~

 

“Yuuri.” Yuuri turned back, surprised by the serious look in Victor's eye. They were back in the hotel room, about to get ready for bed. “Do you honestly think that I am ‘settling’ for you?”

Yuuri’s throat tightened and he looked away. It took him a while to reply. “Sometimes,” he said softly. “I know, intellectually, you are an adult, and that you love me, but…” He pulled the sheets out and climbed under them. “Sometimes this feels like a dream. That at any moment you're going to just wake up and come to your senses. And see that you really are out of my league.”

Victor didn't reply, his face scrunched up, as if a puzzle he was solving had suddenly sprouted legs. Yuuri thought he was mad until Victor grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. “I will be here every time you think that. And I pray there will be a day when you realize you haven't felt this in years.”

Yuuri sighed, trying to push away the intense ache that Victor's loving stare left him with. “I look forward to it.”

They fell asleep with those promises on their lips.

~oOo~  
Victor woke up slowly, his body finally catching onto the idea of relaxation mode. The room was bright with the light of late morning, so he could easily see Yuuri’s sleeping face. Yuuri’s mouth was drawn tightly shut, hair tangled in knots around his temples, his eyelashes touching softly against his beautiful skin.

It was the most perfect image he had ever seen.This was how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life. 

But Yuuri still didn't believe that.

Logically, he knew the only solution would be time. The only way to convince him that he would always be by Yuuri’s side would be to actually _be there._

But that didn't mean that he couldn't try other ways.

He cupped Yuuri’s cheek and started peppering his neck with kisses. Yuuri didn't wake up until Victor was nibbling on his collarbone. 

“Victor? Wha..?”

Victor pulled back to see his beautiful eyes blink awake. The divine, chocolate colored irises filled with light and soul focused right on him. “I'm kissing all of the places I love most.” He pulled himself up to kiss Yuuri’s hair, pressing into the soft strands, pecking kisses to the sharp hairline, working his way down to soft cheekbones. He ran his tongue over the thin skin there, making Yuuri huff a wordless protest. 

“Is this where you kiss every part of me?”

“Yes,” Victor said. Yuuri looked surprised by his seriousness. “You have shown me how much you love me with your body. Let me try and do the same.”

Yuuri stayed silent, his eyes wide. He stared down as Victor bent down to kiss all along his chest, the flat plans, the sharp edges, reveling in the smooth rise and fall of his chest. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Victor said, making his way down to Yuuri’s nipple. He licked around the darkened skin, watching it rise up, harden. He waited to hear Yuuri’s panting breaths to suck it into his mouth. 

Yuuri’s hands tangled in his hair, making him arch. After so long being alone, he was still so sensitive. 

“Love it when you touch me,” he moaned as he switched to the other side. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed.

He ignored the plea and moved on to his stomach, adoring the way it moved under his tongue. Yuuri had the comfiest belly. He loved to rest his head on it when they were watching movies. He avoided rubbing his chin; Yuuri didn't like beard burn. He moved his fingers down the lines on the curves of Yuuri’s ribs. 

“Victor, stop teasing me,” Yuuri whined. 

He pulled himself up to give Yuuri a deep kiss, his hands sliding down to cup the front of his boxers. “But I'm not done yet. Can't you hold on for a little more?” He laughed when Yuuri gave him the stink eye. “Come on, darling, where's your _stamina_?” 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed. Suddenly Victor was flat on his back, staring up at where his flushed love sat right over his cock. “You woke me up, and if you don't get in me soon, I'm going to be very disappointed.” 

Victor moaned, grabbing two handfuls of muscular ass. “I never want to displease you.” He watched as those tight core muscles move under his skin as he twisted to find the lube. “On your stomach now.”

When Yuuri was fully naked and spread out under him, Victor couldn't resist. 

 

Yuuri was expecting fingers, so he jumped when he felt Victor's tongue on his crack. Victor’s hands were roaming gently over his thighs, making him writhe. They’d never done this before. It was a new, wet sensation, moving along him, inside him, making him rut against the mattress. 

He had figured out that this had something to do with what happened yesterday, knew it was something he should have addressed last night, but if this was the price - Victor touching him reverently - he really couldn't complain. Everything was falling into a fog of white noise, letting him just feel. 

Victor was putting so much into getting him relaxed it didn't take long for Yuuri to take three fingers. It felt like forever, his tongue moving in slow, torturous strokes. Victor's lips were petal soft against his ass, teasing the nerves around his hole.

When Victor pulled away, it was a shock out of his pleasant haze. He rolled himself over and wrapped his legs around Victor's waist. Victor’s lips were spit slick, his cheeks flushed, and eyes intense, boring into Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't handle it, it took his breath away. He reached up to touch Victor, to run his hands through that soft hair, but Victor batted his hands away. “No, sweetheart, let me take care of you.”

Yuuri bucked his hips to grind against Victor’s stomach. “Please, Victor. Please let me have you.”

“You will always have me,” Victor promised.

Yuuri was never prepared enough for the first push. No matter how much Victor prepared him, it was always a shock when he felt the spongy head of Victor's cock push into him. It just made him all the more aware of how empty he was when they weren’t together. 

Victor took his time entering Yuuri, no matter how much he dug his heels into Victor’s back, Victor just kept petting him, tweaking his nipples and maintaining those feather soft touches all along his skin. When Victor was finally all the way in, Yuuri could barely register the rest of the world. 

Except, of course, for Victor's voice. 

“God, Yuuri, you're so beautiful,” Victor panted. He rolled his hips, searching for the right angle. “I've been surrounded by beauty all my life. Nothing has touched me the way you have.”

Those were words straight out of Yuuri’s fantasies. They still felt unreal, dreamlike. He couldn't begin to explain how his life had turned out so perfect. His fingers fisted in the sheets. Every thrust made his whole body roll with the pleasure of it. 

Victor leaned down, kissing up to Yuuri’s ear. “I love you,” His thrusts were picking up speed. “I love the way you inspire me to be better, how you face every challenge.” 

He grazed against just the right spot. Yuuri wailed, tears pricking his eyes from the intensity. “Ah- and, fuck, the way you move… I have to stop myself from constantly touching you. We'd be arrested every day.”

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned. He tried to say something else but all that came out were quiet little ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds. He was getting close. He grabbed at Victor's hair, making his hips stutter, and then came back with a vengeance. Victor reached down to start stroking Yuuri’s cock at the same pace.

Yuuri threw his head back. It only took one, two, three strokes, and then he was coming so hard his whole body convulsed with it. His fingers twitched and collapsed against the bed, limbs turning to jelly as the afterglow set in.

“Oh fuck.” Victor stared down at Yuuri’s face: eyes closed, mouth hanging, cheeks darkening to a glowing shade of red. Victor pace became frantic. “That's it baby, show me. Show me your pretty eyes. That's all I need, my love.” Yuuri cracked his eyes, making an effort to focus. Before he could, Victor let out a long groan and stilled, spilling inside his love.

Victor collapsed against the bed, careful not to land on Yuuri’s outstretched arms. He was perfectly happy to lay there and let himself recover, maybe even fall back asleep. Yuuri rolled them both over so that he could rest his head on Victor’s cheek, making him acutely aware of his own fluttering heart.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri mumbled, already drifting off. “Tried to say it earlier, but you overwhelmed me.”

Victor chuckled softly. “Excellent, my plan worked perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, do not rim your partner without a dental dam, even if they prepared and cleaned out. This has been your anal sex PSA


End file.
